


紧急联络人

by nori_0



Series: 大狗狗和小猫猫 [4]
Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_0/pseuds/nori_0
Summary: 全年龄向，神经敏感的小猫，含有大段碎碎念
Relationships: 吽阿
Series: 大狗狗和小猫猫 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608727
Kudos: 4





	紧急联络人

**Author's Note:**

> 在凹3这边备个档

1  
紧急联络人……  
站在罗德岛人事部的办公室里填写入职资料时，阿无意间瞥到一项不起眼的空缺。  
什么是紧急，联络了需要做什么。  
这里要填谁。  
在这之前，好像在哪见过这个词语。  
对了，学校的调查问卷上。那时歪歪扭扭写下的是父亲的名字和诊所的电话号。  
“紧急联络人就是，在你特别特别需要帮助的时候，大家能替你联系到的人。”父亲曾经是这么告诉他的。  
“比如说？”  
“比如说你晕倒了，老师就会打电话给我，然后我会出现在你身边。”  
阿最终选择空着一格，把表格递回。梓兰扫视检查后，果然，叫住了他，“你少填了一项。”  
声音虽然不大，但在阿耳边显得响亮，一枚硬币丢在水杯中一样，咕咚，又或这是他吞咽口水的声响。  
“没有紧急联络人。”他目光躲闪，同时不忘偷看梓兰的表情，对方丝毫没表现出任何厌弃，一如既往地微笑道，“好的，这是你的工作证，最好别弄丢了。欢迎来到罗德岛。”  
阿把工作证揣进口袋，推开门，吽正靠在墙边，百无聊赖地看着来往的人。看到阿耷拉着脑袋，便朝他露出大大的笑容。  
为什么会有能露出这种蠢到无可救药的笑容的人。  
“一切都还顺利吧，看你在里面呆了好久，本来打算进去找你。”  
“我很好，”无意识间答非所问，要用什么方法掩饰这一瞬间的紧张感呢，“对了，等会一起去吃午饭吗？”  
坐在桌前，阿后悔了几秒，他和吽喜好的口味完全不同。他喜欢在鱼丸面里加几勺辣酱，弄得红通通的一碗汤摆在桌上，只捞鱼丸，面条象征性吃几口。  
对面的吽点的是酸菜肉丝面，表面漂浮几根绿菜，油花泛起，用筷子挑动四散荡开。吽总是把肉丝留到结束，就他本人说，“喜欢的东西要有仪式感地享用”。  
就和吃蛋糕最后咬下镶在上面的草莓一样。  
阿了解到的吽的癖好不止这一点，其他的例如，喝瓶装水时要含住整个瓶口，舌头略微探出，接住顺流而下的液体。刷牙的话，喜欢在牙刷上挤满多到溢出的牙膏。喜欢吃楼下的灌汤包，冰箱里总是塞满他买的果冻，橘子味的那种。  
“怎么了，从刚才开始就看起来没精打采的。”  
糟糕，抬头看他的时候忘记藏起来了。他会不会发现了。  
“肚子不太舒服，我去下洗手间。”  
“阿，不喜欢吃这家的话我带你去另一家拉面馆，他们有超级香的辣酱。”吽在洗手池边发现了俯身呕吐的阿，以为是鱼丸面造成的，轻轻拍打阿的后背，略微缓解了他的不适。  
“这样照顾我很辛苦吧，”阿直起身子，擦干净湿漉漉的嘴角，推开吽的手，“我是会引起不幸的孩子，你没听他们说过吗。”  
吽看出了他在闹别扭，但不知少年的怒火从何而起，也赌气似的，反而向前一步，“那又怎样。”  
“你也会被我害死的。”阿紧靠在洗手池边，低头看着脚尖，两个人的影子重叠砸在地上，把脚下的空间弄出个黑洞似的，阿就这样垂着脑袋，一声不吭。  
“面要凉了，我在外面等你。”吽叹了口气。

2  
人都会死的，对吧。  
就那样，躺在床上一动不动，脸上盖着白布，医生们不断地说着，“我们尽力了”。  
尽力什么了，救人？  
为什么要为人死去而感到抱歉，该感到抱歉的是擅自离开世界的他们。  
凭什么带着少的可怜的回忆和温度走了，把我一个人丢在这里。  
那我死去的时候，守在坟前的会是谁。  
站在十字路口前，比起喧闹的人群更能让阿烦躁不安的是一闪一闪的信号灯。迈出脚步的瞬间，如果信号灯由绿变红，是否下一秒会有写着“黄氏鲜鱼”的冷冻车飞出撞碎他的身体，碾过头颅，把整条马路染红。  
这种精神状态在医学角度来看，对啊，是“疯”了呢。  
有时候，想着诸如此类的画面，灵魂几乎要失去存在的实感，虚无地飘散在空中，俯视着停在原地的躯体。  
汽车拉着长长的鸣笛擦肩而过，重获呼吸的一瞬间，看到自己站在马路中间，掌心，是什么时候弄伤的呢。纱布扎得乱七八糟，像是出自吽之手。  
想起来了，上次在实验室起争执，乱麻缠在胸口似的，让他喘不上气。等回过神的时候，手中拿着砸碎的玻璃片，深深刺在掌心，鲜血染红毛发，两人都愣在原地。  
绝不是在任性，自从父亲去世之后他就发誓不可以任性，因为“没人会在乎你的心情了，你该长大了”。  
可是，可是。  
奢望有一个人，在他受伤的时候，会愿意花几秒钟问一句，“你还好吗”。他害怕别人看不出心在一点点裂开，于是用简单直观的方法把伤痕外显在肉体上，努力地向前靠近，近在咫尺的时候却退缩了。  
吽看的我的内心，还会这样对我吗。  
“怎么这么不小心。”  
再这样下去，连吽也会躲得远远的。  
“没事，”阿迅速抽回手，上面已经缠上几层纱布，还打好了结。  
“我真是没法放下心啊……”吽抱怨似的低吟一声。  
耳边是吽的声音，原本冰冷的指尖被包裹，拉扯向前。  
“过马路的时候发什么呆，快点跟上，”吽拉着他穿过车流和人群，阿的脚步细碎，勉强跟在后面。抬眼间，阳光洒落，只是一瞬间，他松懈下来，流露出毫无防备又缺乏安全感的模样，被挤得东摇西晃。  
现在在哪，要去哪里，似乎不再重要。  
吽在的地方总有温暖，他去向的地方是一片光明，和自己不同。  
结果，牵着的手松不开了，两人并肩坐在面馆里，对面的锅炉热气熏天，夹带一股肉香，一勺勺填满瓷碗，放在面前，然后挑两把面条在汤中，佐以葱花，肉片，最后是调味汤汁。  
阿的右手扣着吽的左手拇指，笨拙地用左手拿起筷子。他压根不会用左手夹菜，更何况受了伤。吽夹起面条放在阿嘴边，暗中把左手圈起，包裹住阿的右手。  
就像在说“没关系”一样。  
阿凑上去，吃下第一口，轻轻点头，“很好吃。”  
那是第一次和吽一起吃拉面。

3  
事务所的冰箱坏了。  
怎么也关不上。  
起因是炎热的夏日想吃一根冰棍，阿挪下沙发，吽远远地说着“给我也带一根”。啪嗒啪嗒踩着拖鞋走到冰箱前，拉开冷藏柜，冰棍整齐地躺在里面，混着几种口味，其中数量最多的是阿喜欢的西瓜味。  
然后，吽喜欢的是……橘子味。  
拿起两袋冰棍站起身，其实大概是有冰棍卡在缝隙处了，但阿一时半会弄不明白，只是无论如何用力也关不上那扇门。一只手拿着袋子，包装外侧的寒霜开始融化，滴在手指上，另一只手反复推拉柜门。  
可恶，关上啊。  
一开一合的冰箱像一张血盆大口，讥笑着阿。  
连这点小事都做不好吗？取冰棍对你来说这么难？  
关上，关上，给我关上！  
最后，阿把柜门狠狠摔向冰箱，松了口气，下一刻，戏弄他似的，又缓缓敞开。  
“连你也捉弄我……”他瞪大了眼，咬着嘴唇，推着柜门砰砰几声终于把吽也吸引过来。  
“一切还好吗？”吽看了一眼阿手里的冰棍，包装袋从清晰可见的柱体形状已经变了模样，在阿手里没精打采地垂着。  
“这个门，不知道哪里出问题了，”阿不自然地咧嘴笑道，“我马上弄好，你先去吃冰棍吧。”说着，把融化的两袋冰棍塞进吽的手里。  
“交给我弄吧，估计又是什么东西卡住了，”吽刚想靠近，被阿推开。  
“我能弄好的，我可以处理好，”他声音变低了，咕哝着，“我没事，我能解决……”  
显然光靠蛮力合不拢，合上，张开，再合上，再张开。  
不知不觉他用尽了力气，头靠在冰箱上，虚脱地粗喘着。  
没有父亲就什么都做不好。  
连关上冰箱都做不到。  
他向后退着，倒向餐桌，坐在椅子上，目光朝向远处，毫无征兆地，眼眶湿润，下一秒泪水如注。  
“没关系的，只是冰箱而已，我现在就去修理，”吽慌张地按住冰箱门，阿的爆发无声而让人心痛，仅仅是一点细微的变化都会让他戒备，和最开始认识的阿截然不同。  
阿缓缓转向吽，泪水还没流干，风扇把他的毛发吹响脑后的方向，嘴一动一动，在说什么呢。呼呼呼，呼呼呼，手里的冰棍彻底成了液体，拽着吽的手。  
“我们做吧。”  
滴答。水珠从包装袋滑落，一滴，两滴，随着时钟指针向前越来越迅速地摔在地上。

4  
床上乱七八糟，还没来得及收拾。早上刚换下来的衣物沾染着吽的气味，丢在床边。瘦弱的身体跪趴在一旁，脸枕在衣物上。其他人不知道什么时候会回来，所以他们没有脱干净的打算。  
裤子挂在脚腕处，还带有余温，背心随手撩起，简单地像是早上起床洗漱一样平常。  
紧得喘不上气来，而且，热。  
本来就是夏天，抱在一起只会加剧热量聚集。视线，身体，声音全都融化了，和躺在地上无人问津的冰棍一样。  
热浪从窗户里涌入，除了孩子们的玩乐声，街坊的叫卖，还有无休无止的蝉叫。  
我们现在是在做什么。  
我都干了些什么。  
阿的动作更像是挣扎，伸手向前，努力地想抓住什么似的。意识已经开始模糊了，快感剥夺了思考能力，接下来就是行动力，最后是视力。  
“要停下吗，”虽然吽没有能立刻停下的自信。  
“别……”阿呜咽着，身体抖得厉害，“别停下。”  
时间仿佛静止了，只剩下他们的喘息，交融在一起，充满了整个房间。

傍晚，阿湿着头坐在餐桌前，斜眼望去，冰箱端端正正地立在角落，柜门紧闭。吽在厨房忙前忙后，老鲤刚打了电话，还有几分钟就到，槐琥出去执行任务了，暂时不回来。  
没有什么变化，吽还是那个吽，这里还是事务所，明天醒来，他依然是他自己。  
但是，吽能让一切都好起来。冰箱，美味的饭菜，事务所的委托，还有我。  
吽端着一叠红烧肉站在阿面前，没有任何多余动作，俯首吻了吻他的眉心，然后把红烧肉放在桌上。阿别过头，手指轻戳留下吻的位置，和其他地方不一样，这里是柔软的。  
“今天做了你爱吃的醋溜鱼，最好都吃干净哦，槐琥今天不回来所以……”吽喋喋不休地从碗柜里取碗筷时，阿从背后搂住他，头贴在他的后背。  
“嗯。”阿轻声答应着。  
吽的味道，原来这么温暖啊。

5  
在罗德岛，很少有人会愿意接近，因为大老远就能看到脏兮兮的样子，像个疯子一样无论何时何地都能狂笑，似乎把其他人的苦恼当作乐趣。  
没错，露出那种恶心的表情吧。  
我就是一坨垃圾，所以趁早把我丢开。  
在你们看来这叫什么，嗯……恶作剧对吧。  
不论这是什么，只要能把所有人推开就好。狠狠的推开，别靠近我。  
离我远点。  
离我远点。  
这样我就能一个人蹲在角落里，想哭多大声就哭多大声。   
又开始了，逃，像条蠕虫，黏在别人身上，见到太阳就恨不得钻进泥土，因为表皮太过单薄，而且，  
我这么恶心。  
不会有人喜欢我的。  
这不是毒医的小寄生虫嘛，长大想做什么？医生？和你爸爸一样的毒医？  
你害死了爸爸，现在还想害死下一个人，加油，再努力一把就可以去太平间当看尸人了，说不定在那里能摸到新鲜尸体，毕竟，怎么可能有人愿意让你学医。  
他们说的没错。  
并不是喜欢看到大家苦恼的样子，而是害怕“喜欢”。  
自从上次的“意外”之后，阿反而躲着吽，第二天醒来就回到了那种他自己也讨厌的状态。  
因为喜欢的东西都遭遇了不幸。  
父亲，母亲，小时候养的宠物，朋友。  
他们一个个撕裂开，把心脏上划出几个裂缝，再多一道，会坚持不住的。  
其实落笔的时候，“紧急联络人”一栏里最想写下的是吽，因为他总是说，“我会照顾好你的。”但是他说的照顾，会不会只是一起吃饭，偶尔拉手，出于冲动的做爱，而不是无论生死都陪在身边。  
“面要凉了，我在外面等你。”吽留下这句话走出洗手间，阿整理好呼吸也回到座位上。  
无数种可能性在脑海里闪过，无一不是他孤单地死在一个他不熟悉的地方，失去意识前，陌生人询问他的名字，问他有没有可以联系的亲人。  
好可怜的小孩，一个人，他的家人在哪。  
他捞起碗里的鱼丸，平时觉得十分美味，现在却难以下咽。

6  
只要发生了一次，就会有第二次。  
现在嘴里的东西和鱼丸一样富有弹性，湿滑得不容易控制，像是同时吞下几颗鱼丸，堆在喉咙眼上，他必须要努把力才能获得氧气。膝盖在地上跪了有一会了，脖子保持昂起的角度，嘴角的肌肉和颈椎都在抱怨这种姿势并不舒适。  
会有人看到他们两人在后巷里做这种事吗。  
“可以了……”吽呼了口气，托起阿的下巴，然后抱着整个身体，靠向墙壁，重重地压下。  
阿只剩下埋在吽肩上的力气，不住地抽泣。说好要推开的，身体却一直在靠近，距离为负也不够。  
吽……你会……一直在这里吗，最后还是没能问出口。

留在里面的液体有些富余，走路的时候能感觉到润湿的感觉，多少有点不适应。阿低着头，拽着吽的袖子跟在他后面。再抬头时，和那时一样，满目阳光，淡淡的气息一并安抚阿紧张的神经。  
“吽，如果你突然晕倒了我该怎么办，”阿小声问。  
“怎么想起来问这个，”吽回头，笑得灿烂。  
“没什么，就是问问。”  
“联系老鲤吧，罗德岛那边紧急联络人我也留了他的电话号。”吽说着，补充道，“老鲤像家人一样，感觉，不论什么时候都在，让人很安心呢。”  
“如果我，”阿急急忙忙留住吽的视线，想多看一眼，“如果我死了，你会来我的葬礼吗。”  
问题和最开始想的不一样，听上去太过沉重，以至于吽停下脚步，把他搂进怀中。  
“放心，我会照顾好你的，别瞎想了。”  
但这不是他想听的答案。  
都是我搞砸了，一开始就不该上床。  
我只是个小屁孩，吽会有自己的家庭，妻子，孩子，到那时候他们现在有的看似稳定的维系会分崩离析，说不定还会把这段时光当作黑历史埋在心底。  
恋人关系太过捉摸不定，更何况他们是同性，年龄又相差许多。  
不对，现在连恋人都算不上吧。  
如果医务人员问到吽“请问您和患者是什么关系？”  
“我是他的……”  
我会是你的什么。

HE  
实验室里出事故太常见了，尤其是阿这种喜欢“冒险”的医生。他脑子里汇聚着两种想法，不能变得和父亲一样，以及，吽到底是怎么看他的。  
手不小心被打翻的试剂腐蚀，做了简单的处理，阿立刻联系医务室的人。那些药剂不简单，还带有些辐射，他感到一阵反胃，瘫坐在一旁。  
如果，现在被送到医院就能听到答案，“我是他的什么”。  
阿神使鬼差地拿起试剂放到嘴边，一个人冲了进来，吓得他丢开试管。  
“你在干嘛！”是吽，气喘吁吁，还穿着背带裤，看样子刚从工作室那边赶来。  
“我……”  
“我可不许你出事，”吽抱起他，几乎是奔跑向医务室，“刚才莱茵生物的人告诉我你实验发生事故，但是她们人手不够……”  
“你是我的紧急联络人？”阿趴在吽的背上，神智不清地问。  
“当然，以防万一，我留了联系方式给罗德岛的所有人。”  
为什么要这样。  
明明我什么都不是。  
“老鲤说过，你父亲把你托付给我们，所以我要照顾好你。”  
果然在你眼里，我也是父亲的吸血虫，害死了父亲所以爬到你们身上。  
之前的担心原来是多余的吗？  
吽没有察觉到那种“喜欢”的感觉，而是把照顾他当作任务。那上床又算什么，尝鲜？  
“而且，你是我的家人，”吽露出笑容，扭头看了他一眼，“我会一直陪在你身边的。”  
“我会给你带来霉运……”  
“无所谓，我喜欢你，爱着你，霉运算不了什么。”  
“我只是个小屁孩，而且我也是男的。”阿的声音越来越小。  
“我知道，我不是替你……”  
“别说出来啊，”血液瞬间涌到头顶，他猜到吽要说什么，大概是那天在他床上干的没羞没臊的事情。  
吽想说的没这么简单，“你喜欢泡三分钟的茶包，因为味道很香。榴莲试剂里的榴莲味是故意加进去的吧。而且，你不喜欢酸菜肉丝面。你捣乱只是为了让大家讨厌你，还有，你洗脸的时候……”  
原来他也在看着。  
啊，又哭了，发誓这是最后一次了。

BE  
“请问您和当事人是什么关系？”  
“我是他的……”  
我是吽的什么。  
手掌被鲜血润湿了，毛发完全贴在皮肤上。捞了几次都捞不起来，光是一条胳膊怎么这么重。  
起来啊。  
起来，天亮了，晒屁股了。

这次的任务有些危险，老鲤提前告知，阿却没当回事。  
“不就是些黑帮，”他急于向吽证明自己，至少自己不是一条只会寄生的虫子，对事务所、老鲤、吽来说是存在价值的。  
对方认出了他是毒医的儿子，别说是正常任务了，连交流都充满火药味。他们的眼神就像是看着下水道里的老鼠一样。  
“他父亲的所作所为和他无关，你们这样对一个孩子是不是不太好。”吽把阿挡在身后，“我们只是奉命来取货，希望你们别参杂个人感情。”  
“抱歉啊，这个小鬼总是瞪着我，忍不住想把他的眼球挖出来。金色的眼球应该能卖个好价钱不。”  
吽警觉起来，对方看上去不像在开玩笑，“我想应该等大家冷静一些再继续，我们先告辞了。”  
“等一下，你可以走，小鬼不行。”

盾牌上满是弹痕，吽的盾不是专门为防弹打造，在重重火力下破碎并不意外。  
那具身体也。  
抱着他，进入他，让他安心的身体也。  
医生从里面取出十几个弹壳，出自不同型号，无从查起，被当作黑帮火拼的牺牲品，和父亲那时候一模一样。  
血淋淋的弹壳堆满了手术台，阿隔着玻璃只能看到刺眼的灯光。阿没敢联系老鲤，虽然他迟早会知道。  
单独一个小孩站在手术室门口，来往的医务人员都没把他当回事，直到人陆陆续续走出，医生扯下口罩，眼神疲惫。  
“请问您和当事人是什么关系？”  
“我是他的……弟弟。”  
“我们尽力了，抱歉。”  
阿当然清楚结果，在看到吽晃晃悠悠倒下的背影时就知道，即便是他也无能为力。  
这是他第二次听到这句话了，其实应该是第三次，第一次发生在他出生不久之后，母亲大出血抢救无效，但是一个婴儿能记得住什么。  
所有喜欢的东西都被诅咒了，只要稍微沉醉于其中，就会被现实狠狠地敲醒。  
噩梦前所未有地频繁，梦里是满身鲜血的吽，一次次朝他微笑。  
每当醒来之后只剩下冰冷的床铺，阿会光脚走进吽的房间，拉开衣柜，缩进去，关上柜门，把自己锁住。因为这里充满吽的味道，只有这样才能睡着。  
但是这些味道总会散去，连同少的可怜的回忆。阿本来在担心，到那时是否会彻夜不眠，但事实上他适应于噩梦，甚至能安然重新入睡。  
仅仅拥抱过两次的身体，还没记住形状和温度呢，就再也动不了了，也太可笑了些。  
不，可笑的是我自己吧。  
从一开始在奢望什么。  
垃圾就该呆在垃圾堆里。

事务所对阿来说再也呆不下去，只要在屋里他就忍不住进吽的房间，把他的衣服套在身上试图感受吽的拥抱。于是阿半夜拿着少的可怜的行李离开了，他有些理解父亲当时的心情，只不过父亲是被陷害，而他是失去了最重要的人。  
当医学再也不能救人的时候，就用它杀掉坏人来保护好人吧。


End file.
